Eurasiavision Song Contest 08
|return = |withdraw = |vote = 1-8, 10 and 12 points |con = Eurasiavision Song Contest |pre = 07 |nex = 09 |winner = Cut Me Open |entries = 45 }}The was the eighth edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Munich, Germany, in Olympiahalle, after the victory of Helene Fischer in Athens with the song Atemlos durch die Nacht. So far, 44 countries confirmed their participation, six of them debuting in the contest. These countries are Kosovo, Albania, Montenegro, Switzerland, Egypt and Tunisia. But seven countries withdrew: Kazakhstan, Northern Ireland, Macedonia, Iceland, Romania, Ireland and Finland. However, four countries returned: Portugal, Netherlands, Estonia, Turkey and Serbia. Because of the participation of nearly 45 countries, three semifinals were celebrated. The logo of the contest is a green branch, and the motto is Without limits. As seen, the theme art is the nature. Host city Munich (German: München) is the third most populous city in Germany. Is the capital and most populous city of the German state of Bavaria, on the banks of River Isar north of the Bavarian Alps. Munich is the third largest city in Germany, after Berlin and Hamburg, with a population of around 1.49 million. The Munich Metropolitan Region is home to 5.6 million people. Other cities planned to host the contest were Bonn, Frankfurt, Berlin and Hamburg. Countries Participating countries Six countries debuted in the contest: Kosovo, Albania, Montenegro, Switzerland, Egypt and Tunisia. But seven countries withdrew: Kazakhstan, Northern Ireland, Macedonia, Iceland, Romania, Ireland and Finland. However, four countries returned: Portugal, Netherlands, Estonia, Turkey and Serbia. Returning artists Other countries * (RTVA): Andorra joined to the EBC, but they won't not participate. * (CyBU): Cyprus joined to the EBC, and they intented to debut in this edition, because in Cyprus there are a lot of Eurasiafans, and the increase of the tourism in Cyprus if the island wins the contest. But they couldn't because of the excesive list of participants. But confirmed their debut in the next edition. * (KVF): Faroe Islands announced that want to join to the EBC, but they will not debut in this edition, because of economic problems and the recognition of other countries as a country to participate. * (YLE): Finland announced that they will not participate in this edition. * (GPV): Georgia didn't confirmed their participation, but joined to the EBC, and confirmed its debut in the next contest. * (IRIB): This Asian country can participate, and the IRIB announced that they can participate in the future. * (RTÉ): Ireland announced that they will not participate in this edition, because of problems with find a decent artist. * (BBCJe): Jersey announced that they joined to the EBC, but has the same problems as the Faroe Islands. * (1-FLTV): Liechenstein announced that they can debut in the future, because of there are a lot of Eurasiafans in the country, and various artists interested in represent Liechenstein. * (K-1): Kazakhstan announced that they will not participate in this edition because of bad results in the last editions. * (RTL): Luxembourg joined to the EBC, and possibly hey will debut in the next edition. * (PBS): If Malta joins to the EBC before the eighth edition is finished, it will debut in the next edition, as the Maltese broadcaster PBS said. * (TMC): Monaco announced that they want to join the EBC, but because of economic problems, they couldn't. * (MRT): Macedonia announced that they will not participate in this edition. * (SNRT): Morocco announced that they will not return in this edition. * (UTV): Northern Ireland confirmed their withdraw, because of economic problems. * (TVR): Romania announced that they will not participate in this edition. * (AlAs): Turkmenistan didn't confirmed their participation because of economic problems and problems with find a decent artist. * (RÚV): Iceland didn't confirmed nothing, so it withdrew. Semifinal allocation This time, seven pots were organised geographical and politically. Clasification First semifinal Second semifinal Third semifinal Final Voting In the semifinals, all the countries in that semifinal and the host country have to vote. The countries give its votes during the day, in one city, showing it, to promote the tourism in that country. In the final, the voting is during the night, usually in the capital city of that country, coinciding live with the contest. The host country always votes at the venue, and the watchers can know the top 10 from the host country. First semifinal Second semifinal Third semifinal Final Recap First semifinal Second semifinal Third semifinal Final 12 points First semifinal Second semifinal Third semifinal Final Category:EAVSC